Recordadlo
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: "¡Esta vez intentad recordarlo!". Sí, nadie se acuerda de las formas tan horribles en que Kenny ha muerto a lo largo de los años...Salvo uno. Oneshot. K por sangre.


**_SOUTH PARK_ ES UNA SERIE DE MATT STONE Y TREY PARKER**

* * *

Se lo habían explicado cuidadosamente porque, a pesar de que lo había visto, no había conseguido comprenderlo...Al menos, eso asumían. Lo que Kenny había bebido era ácido. Había sido un accidente, claro. Pero el caso es que ahora estaba en el cielo. Y no porque le hubieran elegido para formar parte de algún programa espacial. El término exacto era muerto. Kenny había muerto. Adiós.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia la clase, pensó que él y Kenny nunca habían hablado mucho, pero formaba parte de lo que conocía, era alguien a quien estaba acostumbrado a ver casi todos los días. Lamentó que le hubiera pasado aquello.

Tweek le sujetó la puerta de clase e intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad. Timmy entonces dirigió su silla hacia la tercera fila y...lo vio.

Kenny.

Estaba en su sitio, preparando el material para la clase.

— Vamos, Timmy, a tu sitio—le apremió el señor Garrison. Timmy salió forzosamente de su ensimismamiento y acudió a su lugar, sin dejar de mirar en aquella dirección.

Todo el mundo había visto cómo el líquido bajó abrasándole la garganta y el agujero que se creó en su abdomen. Las convulsiones, los gritos ahogados...Pero nadie se sorprendía al ver a Kenny de vuelta, perfectamente sano. Nadie hizo un comentario sobre lo ocurrido, ni tampoco prestó a Kenny una particular atención. Nada. Como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Timmy era el único que lo miraba. Kenny se dio cuenta de ello y le devolvió la mirada brevemente antes de girarse para intercambiar unas palabras con Token. El paralítico siguió haciéndolo, de hito en hito, durante toda la hora, en lugar de concentrarse en la lección. Incluso cuando tocó la campana para ir al recreo, aquel tema ocupaba su mente, aunque ya comenzaba a sentirse desplazado por el cansancio de tantas horas en clase y el deseo de jugar.

Dirigía su silla hacia la fuente para echar un trago cuando unos gritos lo interrumpieron. Todo el patio se volvió hacia los columpios.

Kenny estaba subido a una de las sillas, pero se había resbalado y ahora colgaba boca abajo. En lugar de detenerlo, Cartman, por alguna razón, e ignorando los gritos de Kyle, Stan y el propio Kenny, seguía empujando, incluso con más fuerza. Cuando el columpio pasó pegado al suelo, la cara de Kenny se quedó allí y él se quedó inerte.

— ¡Dios mío, has matado a Kenny!—chilló Stan.

— ¡Hijo de puta!—gritó Kyle a Cartman.

— ¡Sí, vale, pero se escapa! ¡Vamos!

Cartman apremió a sus amigos para que salieran corriendo del recinto del colegio. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaban vigilando por encima de la tapia de aquella forma tan curiosa, era tan importante como para dejar ahí a su amigo colgando como un pelele sin cara.

— Timmy, entra, no mires—el profesor de Educación Especial, que había tomado de las muñecas a una niña, tiró de él y le obligó a entrar en el edificio.

— Cachitos...Había cachitos de...—Butters corrió a vomitar en un rincón.

El resto del día se sintió como una película que hubiera visto milliones de veces. Se llevaron aparte a los niños mientras llegaban los servicios de emergencia (aunque parecía evidente que no había nada que hacer, alguien tenía que levantar el cadáver). Luego les dieron el día libre, porque estaba claro que después de lo ocurrido no sería posible dar clase. Una vez más, hablaron con Timmy aparte para explicarle lo ocurrido. El encargado fue el señor Mackey.

— Verás, Timmy...Tu amigo Kenny ha sufrido un accidente, mkay...

Timmy asintió a veces con la cabeza, pero lo cierto era que no escuchaba. Lo que el señor Mackey pudiera contarle ya lo había oído.

Tras la charla, fue a su casa y allí no le contó a sus padres lo que había pasado. Posiblemente el director o alguien en el colegio les había llamado para decirles lo que había ocurrido, para que los padres hablaran con sus hijos sobre el tema y se hiciera algo en memoria de Kenny. Timmy sospechaba que esas llamadas eran completamente en vano, porque al día siguiente los niños no hablaban de lo ocurrido, nadie se acercaba a casa de los McCormick para darle el pésame a la familia y, por cierto, Kenny volvía a estar sentado en su sitio, sano y salvo.

Así fue al día siguiente, cuando Timmy volvió a clase.

Ahí estaba Kenny una vez más. Tranquilo, distraído, vivo.

Y una vez más, Timmy se lo quedó mirando. De nuevo, Kenny se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos del discapacitado en él, pero esta vez le sostuvo la mirada durante un buen rato y, cuando la clase le obligaba a prestar atención (o más bien a fingir que lo hacía), desviaba los ojos durante un momento para después volver a mirar a Timmy, y él hacía lo mismo, aunque su capacidad de atención era menor.

Ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar más. Cuando sonó el timbre del recreo y todo el mundo salió en tropel de la clase, solo quedaron ellos dos.

Kenny se acercó a Timmy, pero no supo qué decirle una vez estuvo frente a él. Timmy tampoco supo muy bien qué decir.

Bueno, en ese caso sería mejor no usar las palabras.

Timmy se inclinó hacia delante. Kenny temió que fuera a caerse de su silla. Y cayó en sus brazos, pero para quedarse ahí. Kenny tardó un poco en comprender que lo estaba abrazando. Cuando lo comprendió, cerró los ojos y estrechó a Timmy entre sus brazos. Aquella postura era un poco incómoda, con la silla de por medio, pero no le importó mucho. Sintió una presión en el pecho, como si fuera a echarse a llorar.

Timmy comprendía.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Timmy puso a Jimmy el abrigo de Kenny sabiendo que así se desharía de él. Timmy lo sabe todo.**


End file.
